Estatura
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: no digas tonterías enana, serás enana pero ... para mí estas perfecta de estatura- EHHHHH! a-acaso estaba soñando? G-gajeel / reesubido


**_ciaoussu! les habla revis kurogane o como era antes kurogane no loke esta historia fue la primera que publiqué aquí, he decidido reesubirla para arreglarle cosas para que sea mas decente ya saben! agradezco a sus comentarios y sus lecturas! respondere los reviews que me habían dejado respecto a este fic!_**

* * *

Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: fuiste mi primer review! gracias por leer! jeje gracias por encontrarlo bonito a pesar de errores, espero que mis demas historias sean de tu agrado lady

.

lamoco13: see poste andante se me ocurrió ya que asi le gritaba a los que eran mas altos jajaja gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic lady

.

Honey Maaka: besos con arcoiris para ti tambien lady, gracias por leer y que alivio que te gustara!

.

Yami Krismiya: a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja de ft creo que los polos opuestos de atraen como gajeel y levy-chan, gracias por leer lady y que te haya agradado este fic!

.

NaLu-chan: respecto a los signos de puntuación, era mi primer fic no sabía muy bien como derbía ser, el guion? TSK! revis-sama no necesita esas cosas! buajajaja! pues gajeel no creo que la examine de pies a cabeza no? es no se raro!, ¿que gajeel salio blando y usa mas palabrotas? OH LADY! en los fanfics no todo tiene que ser igual a la serie, el escritos maneja los personajes conforme quiera, y bien solo queria que fuera algo mas romantico solo por esa vez, ¿hobby pensar en levy? pero que esperabas niña un idiota enamorado siempre piensa en su adorada (lo dice revis sentimental) jajajaj, metaforas y una joda estimada no queria que fuera mas complicado para que mi amiga entendiera oh y gracias por leer "ojou-sama"

.

Esteban: jojojo las grandes mentes pensamos igual!(?) abrazos esponjosos para ti tambien! agrdezco tu lectura y tus felicitaciones!

.

Evinawer: es cierto jojojo pero si salio un poco AU, lo se revis olvido describir mas gomenasai! gracias por leer lady

.

rohor: gracias jeje gracias por leer lady!

.

* * *

Faity Tail y sus personajes etc son de Hiro Mashima-sensei!

* * *

.

"Estatura"

Gajeel´s Pov:

.

Esa enana... hacía días que estábamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿¡pero como mierda terminé aquí con ella?!, no se en que demonios estaría pensando cuando se me ocurrió hablar.

**Oye enana levántate- **le dije casi como una orden solo vi que soltó un pequeño salto de susto ge he la había sacado de su libro pero aún así un poco vacilante se levanto y se coloco enfrente de mí.

.

Levy Pov:

.

P-porqué querrá que me levantara? los nervios me consumían totalmente.

**Q-qué ocurre Gajeel? - **vi como se rió con una de sus características risas y me jaló de los hombros justo delante de él, estábamos a escasos centímetros, tenía que hacer algo,pero lo que se ocurrió no fue muy inteligente- **mm... eres mas alto de lo que pensaba - **inflé mis mejillas como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche-**poste...poste andante!**

**Ah? no digas tonterías enana, serás enana pero ... para mí estas perfecta de estatura- **EHHHHH?! a-acaso estaba soñando? G-gajeel... empezé a moverme como si le estuviera reclamando intentando darle una bofetada pero fui parada secamente por la voz de Gajeel que al mismo tiempo me tomó por los hombros- **Solo quédate ahí unos minutos- **cada vez estábamos mas cerca, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y adornaba mis mejillas con un tono carmesí.

**G**-**gajeel...yo...m...-** no podía creer que estuviera a punto de declararme pero mis palabras no salieron de mi boca, y solo pude sentir los labios de Gajeel sobre los míos, en verdad ¿esto era un beso? por primera vez cedí ante mis impulsos y me paré de puntitas abrazándolo por el cuello para profundizar el beso, no podía imaginarme de que color estaba mi rostro, solo podía pensar en el contacto de los labios de Gajeel sobre los míos, hubiera deseado que esto durara por un tiempo mas pero mis pulmones pedían el vital oxígeno y jale el cabello de Gajeel para intentar safarme pero nos separamos lentamente,podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí pero inevitable no mirarlo- **O-oye ...- **lo jalé suavemente de su camisa- **también creo que ... mi estatura está bien- **esbocé una sonrisa, era un ambiente tan cálido pero justo en ese momento sonó el jodido y odiado timbre para entrar a clases, lo miré de reojo y vi que estaba sonriendo y un poco ¿sonrojado?, teníamos que correr a clases, como odiaba ese timbre.

.

* * *

fin(?)


End file.
